


Some Papyton (First story)

by RandomWeaboo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeaboo/pseuds/RandomWeaboo
Summary: i have no clue what im doing here soooo im just gunna post it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the perspective of YOU

Transmitting

 

 

You have no clue how you got into this transmission...  
You see a tall skeleton with "Cool Dude" written in black on his shirt.  
You also see a pink and black robot... You have no clue why you did not just leave then and there.  
The Robot says "Papyrus you are the most kind and gentle person i have ever met and i want to ask you somthing." So the skeletons's name is Papyrus... Such and odd name, then again it is odd to see an alive skeleton  
Papyrus replies "What is it that you wish to ask THE GREAT PAPYRUS Mettaton?" The robot's name is Mettaton...  
Mettaton then asks "Why are you so non-violent?"  
Then Papyrus says "Ummmm... i dont know i just dont like hurting people and i would rather no fighting in the world at all, and I think that hurting people is....."  
Mettaton says "Pappy you know you can tell me anything, look my camera is off." Or so he thinks  
Papyrus says "I just hate the feeling and i know that may sound strange for a Royal Gaurd in training but i rather make friends than enemys" That is so nice! You can tell that everyone loves this guy!  
Mettaton replies with nothing at first then says "Pappy that is so sweet and i have another thing to ask you."  
Mettatons face is blushing? Can robots even blush???  
Papyrus doesent reply  
Mettaton asks "Do you love me?"  
Despite not having lips Mettaton kisses Papyrus.  
Now Papyrus is blushing too??? You know skeletons cant blush.

 

End Transmission


End file.
